


Creature of the Dark Lagoon.

by Gwenore



Series: Creature chronicles. [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Creature Fic, F/M, Gill-man - Freeform, creature smut, fishman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenore/pseuds/Gwenore
Summary: Belle and the creature enjoys the sunny day.





	Creature of the Dark Lagoon.

**Author's Note:**

> A creature fic prompt for @iguessifinallygotone. This is a sort of a continuation of the drunk drabble I did for @dekujin here: https://gwenore.tumblr.com/post/157083335626/dekujin-creature-from-the-dark-lagoon-young  
> (Not needed to understand this, but the picture Dekujin did is so amazing!)

The young ichthyologist was wandering down to the waters of the lagoon. She had moved to this place in order to do studies on the interesting biotope that this lagoon inhabited… or at least that was the explanation that she had given to her university when she put in her application to study this area. This was however not the only reason.

The major reason was the creature that she had discovered living in the darkness of these deep waters.

She had gotten close to him, and she was almost certain that he saw her sort of like himself. He had come to the call of her flute which she had made from the mold of what she had thought was an extinct creature.

He was also clearly male, showing his golden glowing scales and flaring his gills in a colorful display each time she saw her. At first she had thought it was a display of aggression, much like in the betta fish, yet she learned that this was actually more a display of affection. She had named him Gold because of his beautiful coloring.

Belle found him incredible dear, and when they were relaxing on the bank of the river she would constantly lift the fin on his back and then watch it fall back down. He did not mind this even if he let out a slight huff like laugh at her antics.

He was still clearly annoyed at her leaving each evening… and spending so much time on land. It was clear to Belle that he thought that she was a really silly for doing that.

However, now it was a really warm day, so swimming in the lagoon would be really nice spending the day swimming. Leaving her towels and her things at the bank she waded into the water and started to swim.

It did not take long until she felt his shape brush against her body. Belle smiled as she dived under the water, able to see his golden colors shimmer even through it was rather hard for her to see under water.

He reached out his arms, wrapping his arms around her, she feeling those webbed fingers against her skin, resting against her. Luckily he had learned quickly that she needed a lot of air, so he brought her to the surface and allowed her to breathe.

She slowly ran her fingers across his scaled cheeks as she looked towards him.

“Hi Gold,” she smiled happily towards him before she proceeded to lean her forehead against his. Gold let out a pleased sound as he nudged gently towards her.

“Missed you too,” she said softly, running her hand down his neck on his back.

“I am happy to see you again,” she said, looking into those large golden eyes which stared back at her.

She had so many times wondered what he was… he was so… human, yet not. The thing was that she did not really dare to do tests on him… not unless she was able to analyze the results herself.

If he was discovered…

Belle shuddered at the though. If he was discovered they would surely take him to some lab and experiment on him and make him live in a tank. Belle was certain that he would die if that were to happen.

And the last thing she wanted was for him to… die… trapped and alone in some cold sterile environment. Not only that… she would be the cause of it. She would be the reason for his suffering.

Belle closed her eyes. That was something that she could never allow to come to pass. It would cause her far too much pain and heartache.

Gently she felt him nudge her cheek gently and looked at her with a question in those soulful eyes. Belle simply smiled softly, before she shook her head.

“Don’t worry… just bad thoughts…” she assured him, petting him softly and felt how he was leaning against her hand, letting out soft pleased sounds at her attention.

Looking like that… Belle wondered, wondered how he would react. If he would think it one of her silly actions which she always did, or something more…

Slowly she moved her hand further around her neck before she brought him close to her, she noting a slightly confused look upon his eyes, her lips now only inches from his, before she placed a gentle kiss upon those scaled lips.

She could feel him kick his webbed feet slightly lifting both of them higher in the water for a moment.

Belle moved her head back, looking at him, daring to give him a shy smile, even as he was looking at her with an utterly confused expression on his face.

“I am sorry…” Belle attempted to excuse herself, yet before she could continue her apology he leaned closer towards her again, cocking his head slightly before his lips brushed against her.

It was clear that he was confused by the action, yet he desired more.

His gills were splayed out even further, catching the sun’s rays in their golden sheen, pulling her body even closer to him, his scales sliding across her bare skin. Her small bikini only covered a very small part of her, so she was able to feel all of his body against her own as she let out a gentle gasp in pleasure.

She had in truth never thought of him like this… having simply seen him as… beautiful. Yet… there had always been a connection there that she could not deny.

In truth… perhaps she had always desired him… but just did not know.

Belle swallowed her hands slipping down, feeling against his sides and his large interlocking scales, tracing gently the top of his hip, down between his legs. Moving her hand she heard a gasp press its way out from his sharp teeth.

Looking down she saw his cock move out, hard and erect and the same golden color as his gills. Belle could not keep from letting out a slight gasp as she saw it.

He was quite big…

Their eyes met and he leaned his head closer, Belle feeling his graying hair brushing against her cheek.

Those webbed hands continued to move over her body, feeling her smooth skin which was so different from his own. He would never want to change that… he adored everything about her. She was so wonderful…

He wanted her to stay forever…

Her soft hands on his member was… the creature moaned heatedly in her ear. Slowly he moved her further up on his body, Belle’s arms wrapping around his neck to steady herself. His forehead rested against her chest and licked her skin gently, tickling her breasts gently as he held her. Belle was clinging to him, caressing his hair, willing him on.

She could feel that member rub against her pussy making her pound even faster.

Could she… could she really with such a creature…?

However passion soon took over for rational thoughts, as she grinded against him, feeling how the water became heated with the two creature’s passion.

Curling his fingers, caused his claws to scrape her skin, making her hiss softly from the pain that she felt… but she simply to moved against him, caressing him along his length as her hips rolled softly.

In the water she felt weightless… almost as if she was dreaming.

She desired him more… her lips once again pressing against his as that large golden member pressed itself against her body, making her gasp with pleasure.

It filled her with desire as she gently rubbed against him, moaning her desires as she glanced at him. He gasped, the gills flaring as he was inside her.

Never had the creature felt such pleasure.

Belle had to gasp slightly, feeling a slight strain due to his size before she got used to the feeling of having him inside. But after a slight gritting of her teeth she felt her body adjust, and she let out a slight moan at feeling him inside.

Her nail started to scrape against his scales as she felt how he rolled his hips, pulling slightly out of her before moving back in.

His movements were slow, deliberate, taking his time as he moved within her, moaning softly. The desire for her simply grew… he needed her more… wanted to feel her more.

The waves were moving steadily against the two warm bodies.

“Mmm… Gold…” she moaned softly, the creature letting out a rough purr in her ear. He was the one that kept them up in the water as her legs had wrapped around his body.

She felt his teeth run across her skin, making her let out a slight laugh as it tickled slightly, mingling with the pleasure.

Gold continued to caress her smooth body… her skin was so soft… so delicate. His claws could rip through her skin, her neck so exposed to his sharp teeth. He adored her. She was his mate. Though she was different and odd… he would not change anything about her.

Belle felt herself reach blissful ecstasy as he came within her. The young ichthyologist rested her head against his shoulder as he gently swam them to shore where they rested upon a smooth rock with the light still glowing down upon the two lovers.

“This feels good…” she murmured as she looked up at the blue sky and felt the sun warm up her wet skin.

The creature gazed upon his mate, letting out happy purrs as he watched her. Then it noticed something odd.

Along her neck were… wounds…? He hadn’t hurt her had he? No… they weren’t wounds… no bleeding.

If anything there were more like… gills.

But his mate did not have gills. The creature worried slightly, but she hugged him close, resting her head upon his chest, delighting in the warm sun.

Gold looked at her, she seemed alright… his mate was the same as ever. But…

He could not help but to feel… uneasy as a long forgotten memory was clawing at the back of his mind.  

He did not want to think of unpleasant things, instead bringing her even closer as the water of the lagoon was moving steadily against the rocks.


End file.
